Beautiful
by Madison Azari
Summary: A k/f songfic. Kamui's thoughts on Fuuma. Pointless sap fun ^-^


Disclaimer: The song "Beautiful" by Joy Drop does not belong to me. It's a wonderful song, so go them! Also, the characters from X belong to CLAMP and not me. All I have to claim are my fish and they're evil so you wouldn't want them anyways.  
  
A/N: Warning, this is a k/f Shounen ai song fic, so if you don't like then please don't read. I have no idea where on earth this idea came from; it just popped up as I was listening to this song. It's basically a side story to "School Ties" and is just Kamui's thoughts on Fuuma. It's sappy and pointless, but fun. Enjoy!  
  
*****  
  
//If I was beautiful like you  
  
All the things I would do  
  
Those not so blessed would be crying out murder  
  
And I'd just laugh and get away with it too  
  
Like you do//  
  
As I make my way down the sidewalk watching the Sakura trees slowly pass me by I think of him. I think of the times that we've layed under the sanctuary of the beautiful yet mesmerizing trees and how much he loves them. How much I love him. Does he know the depth of it? Does he know my faith in him? I don't think it matters as much as it used to. I'm lost in those golden eyes of his, those depths of his soul.  
  
All he does is smile at me.  
  
He is beautiful to me.  
  
It starts to drizzle as the clouds greyhen the once bright skies and I run towards school. It starts to rain just as I arrive.  
  
All the cliques are around the front, waiting for the bell to go off and let them know that it's the start of a brand new day of classes. Just like every other young adult of the population they hate the thought. School to them is their torture. I'm one of them on that and I do not mind. It's the thing that he has in common with the rest of them. However, it's where I met him.  
  
//If I was beautiful like you  
  
I would never be at fault  
  
I'd walk in the rain between the raindrops  
  
Bringing traffic to a halt//  
  
I scan across the crowds of people looking for him. For Fuuma. As my eyes lay upon him I can't help myself but shyly smile, almost as a lovesick child. He shines like a light at an end of a dark tunnel. As the light of my darkened life.  
  
I walk over to him and he grins as he takes my hand, before kissing my forehead lightly.  
  
He is strong. I wish I had his strength.  
  
//But that would never be  
  
That would never never be  
  
Cause I'm not beautiful like you  
  
I'm beautiful like me,  
  
beautiful like me.//  
  
In class I can't keep my mind on the work or anything as important as that. They keep wandering to the figure to my left as I hope no one notices this. Especially him. I know he loves me like I love him and the depth that his compassion goes.  
  
But they don't. They judge.  
  
He's never been one of them and I doubt he ever really has or will want to be. At least anymore.  
  
However, he stops from the public affection that some couples so obviously strive to show here. Perhaps it makes them feel big, feel worthwhile if it's shown. But it's what's on the inside that counts. What happens when not in the public's eye. So I don't mind if all that is shared is a smile and a held hand. The one's who really matter to us know and have seen us together. They understand.  
  
//If I was beautiful like you  
  
I'd be quick to assume  
  
they'd do anything to please me, why not  
  
I see their reaction when you walk into the room//  
  
As the bell rings I can't help but give a sigh of relief. It's been a long morning and lunch is my favourite part of the day. Well, ours to be correct. It's a time where we can just sit lazily with each other and talk. And a time to be close.  
  
We take a seat to the backside of the cafeteria. It's still raining outside so we're unable to sit in our normal spot. It doesn't bother me a single bit. Yes, I do like it out there, the scenery is breathtaking but it's not like I spend the whole time looking at it anyways.  
  
A hand finds its way onto my knee and makes its way slowly up and then back down in scratching motion. I try my hardest to listen to the story that Subaru is trying to tell me and all the quirky remarks that Hokuto and Kotori are stating. I give a chuckle anyways just to make it look like I am paying attention.  
  
I turn and look at him and his expression. He seems to be enjoying whatever is being said and laughs.  
  
I smile almost sadly.  
  
//But that would never be  
  
That would never never be  
  
Cause I'm not beautiful like you  
  
I'm beautiful like me, beautiful like me  
  
Beautiful, beautiful like me  
  
Like me,  
  
like me...//  
  
Subaru notices my reaction and looks at me questioningly as if asking me what is wrong. I shake my head as I try to make him see that it was not to be seen. He pauses then goes back to his story.  
  
It's made me happy that he and Fuuma are finally getting along. It helps to have friends especially ones that have been in situations that you have and fully understand. They've both needed this for a long time now. I think it's helped them put the past behind.  
  
They're both mine and I'm glad. One day they'll help me finally put my past to rest.  
  
//If I was beautiful like you  
  
I'd have so many friends  
  
All fighting for my time to be next in line  
  
So if I hurt one, I wouldn't have to make amends//  
  
Sooner than any of us would like to admit the bell rings indicating that it's time to go back to routine until the end of the day.  
  
We part and the day goes by as slowly as possible. I try my hardest to concentrate and even my hardest attempts fail. I wonder if this happens to him. If his thoughts ever wander off to me. I don't blame him if they don't. It's probably me just being so overwhelmed by the sensations of being loved and taken cared of. Something I've only dreamed of. He's made it possible for my dreams to come true.  
  
I admire him greatly.  
  
I find him waiting for me at the door and he smiles brightly as I walk up. He hugs me quickly and gracefully when I get to him. We go through our regular after school routine with us asking each other how our afternoons went and things such as that.  
  
We step outside into the pouring rain and he suddenly stops and looks down at me. The rain plasters his dark hair to his face. He lifts my chin and catches my lips to his in breathtaking kiss.  
  
When we move apart for air we look at each other. My insides melt at the sight of him.  
  
//That would never be  
  
That would never never be  
  
Cause I'm not beautiful like you  
  
I'm not beautiful like you  
  
I'm not beautiful like you  
  
I'm beautiful like me  
  
Beautiful like me,  
  
beautiful like me//  
  
After a painfully long moment of silence, he takes my hand again and we start walking home. However, during the walk he keeps glancing at me and then does the most unexpected thing.  
  
Fuuma smiles and says, "You're beautiful to me." Then catches my lips in another heart-warming kiss.  
  
We look at each other and smile. He'll always be Fuuma to me and that knowledge keeps the smile on.  
  
//I'm beautiful like me,  
  
I'm beautiful like me.//  
  
Owari.  
  
***** 


End file.
